


Love You

by choucobos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic, just thought i would add them tho, the mention of chara is v slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/choucobos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna love you / Like I'm gonna lose you / I'm gonna hold you / Like I'm saying goodbye<br/>-<br/>In which Alphys has a recurring nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

[  _ **I found myself dreaming**_  
_**in silver and gold**_  
_**Like a scene from a movie**_  
_**that every broken heart knows**_  
_**We were walking on moonlight**_  
_**and you pulled me close**_  
_**Split second and you disappeared**_  
_**and then I was all alone**_  ]

         _Her claws gripped the edges of her cluttered desk, feeling the previous claw marks she'd applied to the table many times before. There she was, viewing the screen closely, focusing on the battle between the human... And Undyne. The human, called Chara, apparently, was strong for a child. Alphys knew better, however. Undyne would win. She was the Undying. Like the rest of the Underground, Alphys believed in her._

         _Alphys knew this dream well. She had it nearly every night, though she didn't know why. It didn't happen, yet it seemed like it possibly could have happened, had things gone differently. Everything started off well - Undyne was winning. Chara had no chance against the Undying. She smiled to herself with every right attack that Undyne had against Chara, and yelled whenever Chara got a hit. It was like watching Frisk, some time so far away, but she was rooting for her love._

         _Then things would go horribly wrong. Chara would get the right hit with their Ballet Shoes, ones that resembled one of the previous humans who fell. Undyne would stagger, and Chara would take the opportunity with a chilling grin. Alphys would break her desk as she scrambled for her phone and screamed as the Undying would fall, breaking apart into millions of her remains, never to be seen again._

         _"Undyne is dead! We need to evacuate!"_

[  _ **I woke up in tears**_  
_**With you by my side**_  
_**A breath of relief**_  
_**And I realized**_  
_**No, we're not promised tomorrow**_  ]

        The monster awoke with a jolt, breathing hard. Tears streamed down her face, suddenly squinting from the bright light of the morning sun. A dream. One that she'd always had, even when she was back down in the Underground. At first, it was relatively short, only a glimpse of someone who looked like Frisk fighting her girlfriend. Then it grew longer over time, showing her another time where Frisk - no Chara - would fight Undyne, and the latter would lose. She would wake up sobbing every time. This time, however, her beloved was next to her, her face etched with the expression of concern. Alphys' heart lurched again, remembering Undyne's smile as she died for the second time.

        "Alphys, what's wrong?" She asked her, eyebrows furrowed in worry. The said monster wiped away her tears, her breathing shaky.

        "It's just a bad dream," she whispered, mostly to herself, as she wrapped her stubby arms around the muscular monster's form. The other, while having been in a relationship with the lizardine monster for some time now, stiffened, still unused to the affection. Nevertheless, she brought her arms around her crying girlfriend, ignoring the tears staining her sleeping shirt. She held Alphys close, slowly rubbing circles in the yellow monster's back.

        The former Royal Guard was concerned, obviously. Her girlfriend was suffering from nightmares she couldn't possibly dream of fixing, nor understanding. Ergo, she was left to trace comforting patterns on the smaller's back, whispering soothing words, in hopes of making her feel better. This is what love truly was, and hell could drag Undyne down if didn't appreciate Alphys to the deepest parts of her soul.

[  ** _So I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna hold you_**  
**_Like I'm saying goodbye_**  
**_wherever we're standing_**  
**_I won't take you for granted_**  
**_'cause we'll never know when_**  
**_When we'll run out of time_**  
**_so I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna love you_**  
**_like I'm gonna lose you_**  ]

        "It's okay, babe," she whispered, her voice lowering to its softest. "I'm here, everything's alright. Is it the same...?"

        The smaller nodded, sniffling. Large tears rolled down her face as she held Undyne close. It was times like this that Undyne truly loved her girlfriend, though not necessarily because of the smaller's submission. She could hold Alphys like this forever and never complain - just as long as Alphys wasn't crying anymore. And God, she hated it when Alphys was sad. With every tear that streaked down the monster's face, Undyne's soul would crumble a bit for the melancholy girl. It made her every bit passionate and determined to comfort the  _hell_  out of Alphys, just so she could smile again. Just so she could be happy.

        "Undyne?" Alphys whispered through her sobs.

        "Yeah, babe?"

        "I love you," she whispered, pulling the taller into a kiss.

        The action startled the fish monster, but never in a million years and more would she complain. She held the scientist close, who held her even closer as they kissed passionately, their souls intertwining through their love.

        Alphys was not one to make sudden, intimate gestures such as. Usually, Undyne would be the one gifting her sweet smooches on cheeks, on the forehead, and/or on the hand. These days, everything she did was out of love for Alphys, so she could feel like a big knight again, and she could protect her princess; even through small gestures, such as reaching the book on the shelf for the shorter monster.

[  ** _In the blink of an eye_**  
**_Just a whisper of smoke_**  
**_You could lose everything_**  
**_The truth is you never know_**  
**_So I'll kiss you longer baby_**  
**_Any chance that I get_**  
**_I'll make the most of the minutes_**  
**_and love with no regrets_**  ]

        The former warrior no doubt had her own fair share of bad dreams. There were times where Undyne could not protect her and Frisk would slash the Royal Scientist to pieces, a grin on their face like they were having  _fun_. It  _sickened_  her whenever she remembered the child's smile as the monster exploded into billions of particles of dust. Though the sweet savior was obviously far from becoming that...  _Thing_ , the warrior would always clench her fists in habit whenever she saw Frisk. Then, she'd remember how the child had saved her when she was melting in her suit, and she'd slowly unclench her tightened fists and feel remorse.

        These bad dreams would never go away. Unwilling to let Alphys worry, however, Undyne kept them to herself and fought for the both of them, like a warrior fighting for their kingdom. Undyne was the warrior and Alphys was the kingdom.

        But Undyne was terrified. There was always the looming threat of a terrifying future - what if Alphys died? She was not so fragile as the Humans, who would bleed a single swipe of a paper, but there were accidents she heard on the Human News where Humans died through freak accidents. And worse, Humans were not so excited to have Monsters back on the surface. There were unexplained monster murders, and not because the cause wasn't known. Either way, Human News Anchors rarely cared about the Monster Deaths. Those who cared were often ignored.

        So there it was, the never-ending possibility that Undyne so dreaded - her beloved girlfriend's death. With the thought of it, she held Alphys as close as possible, near tears herself. She wouldn't bare it if the sweet scientist would perish.

[  ** _Let's take our time_**  
**_To say what we want_**  
**_Use what we got_**  
**_Before it's all gone_**  
**_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_**  ]

        "I love you so much," she reiterated, her voice shaky. She repeated the words over and over again, holding her girlfriend close. She couldn't let anything kill her girlfriend.

        "Undyne," Alphys whispered, touching the opposite's arm with a yellow claw. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes again, this time out of happiness and pure love for Undyne. She returned the tight hug, and both girls quietly cried. The surface was a terrifying place, and nightmares never made it any easier.

        "Listen to me, Alphys," Undyne spoke, her voice soft. Alphys was shocked at how much she showed her her truer, softer side. The tough shells of her facade broke apart into pieces and revealed her passionate and loving girlfriend - who could ask for better?

[  ** _So I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna hold you_**  
**_Like I'm saying goodbye_**  
**_wherever we're standing_**  
**_I won't take you for granted_**  
**_'cause we'll never know when_**  
**_When we'll run out of time_**  
**_so I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna love you_**  
**_like I'm gonna lose you_**  ]

        "Alphys. I'm so in love with you. I will learn every human language that ever existed, just so I could tell you in all those languages. I will  _never_  let anyone hurt you, 'cause God  _knows_  how  _terrified_  I am if I were to lose you forever. I can't bare that, so I'll tell you now, Alphys, 'cause I don't know when I'll get another chance to. I love you with every fibre of my soul. I would fight for you any day and never regret how much I love you. I wish I could hold you like this forever and kiss you and comfort you whenever you have a nightmare, but I can't ( mainly because someone like Toriel would make us get out of bed ). It kills me how much I can't do to help you. I want you to be happy, no matter what.

        "I don't tell you this often enough, Alphys, but I love you. With all my heart. With all my soul. With all my passion. I love you."

        Alphys covered her mouth, eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Oh, Undyne..."

[  ** _So I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna hold you_**  
**_Like I'm saying goodbye_**  
**_wherever we're standing_**  
**_I won't take you for granted_**  
**_'cause we'll never know when_**  
**_When we'll run out of time_**  
**_so I'm gonna love you_**  
**_Like I'm gonna lose you_**  
**_I'm gonna love you_**  
**_like I'm gonna lose you_**  ]

        "I love you, too, Undyne. I love you so, so much."

        "I love you."

        "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this three days ago ( really, it took me like one or two days to write over all orz ). but !! this is like my first fic on here, even tho i've been here for the longest time ( w/o doing anything lmao ). uhh, but i hope ?? y'all enjoyed this somewhat ?? heheh it's a bit shorter than anticipated but, uh. what better way to throw myself in here than a fic for a new fandom i've thrusted myself into ?? heh. :^) uh, other than that, this is my very first time ive ever posted anything ( as i previously mentioned ), so please ?? excuse me for any mistakes an' stuff. orz EDIT: i forgot to mention ahaha holy shit uh, i don't own the song obvs, meghan trainor does, she made the lovely song its gr8, 10/10 would forever listen <3


End file.
